FIG. 1 illustrates a known example of a bathing suit 2. Suit 2 includes a pair of breast cups. Breast cups 4 may be connected on their front by a strap, e.g., strap 6, or by an integral construction or some other piece of fabric.
A pair of upper straps 10a and 10b are connected to the breast cups and extend upwardly for connecting behind the neck of a user. Breast cups are considered to be inclusive of any material for covering the breasts, e.g., single layer fabric cut to cover the breast may be considered a breast cup. Connection may be achieved in a variety of ways, e.g., clip, bow or knot 10c. 
A pair of lower straps 12a and 12b are connected to the pair of breast cups and extendable laterally for connecting behind the back of the user. Connection may be achieved in a variety of ways, e.g., clip, bow, knot, integral, etc.
The described configuration of how the suit's breast cups are secured to a user may be considered a first configuration. In first configurations, the user's neck may be considered to support the load of the user's breast. Applicant believes that with some suits, for example, the first configuration may create excessive load bearing or undesirable pressure on the neck, e.g., if suits or worn too long, if straps are too thin, if the load is too large, etc. Excessive load bearing may result in a variety of problems, including, inter alia, headaches. Further, the acute pressure created by clip or knot 10c on the user's spine or neck may contribute to headaches, nerve, circulation, or other problems. Further, while the suit 2 is illustrated a bikini, e.g., having a separate bottom 14, suits of other constructions, e.g., one piece, may be considered to have a first configuration as disclosed herein.
It is to any combination of these or additional problems that the current disclosure is directed.